


Los Dioniso no son los únicos que saben bailar

by betweenalphandomega



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Dadme contenido del pelirrojo porfaplis que estoy thirsty, Other, Pencos PIJOS bailando, Pencos bailando, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega
Summary: No solo los dionisos saben cómo pasárselo bien.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Los Dioniso no son los únicos que saben bailar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brismonte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/gifts), [aliciacf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciacf/gifts), [AliTheOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/gifts), [Acnara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acnara/gifts), [AliciadeAstrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciadeAstrea/gifts).



> Para contrarrestar el angst de esta mañana he escrito esta cosilla. Así que aquí la tenéis, gente.  
> Feliz Nochevieja y año nuevo a todes!!!!!

Es tarde y la música llena el cuarto de la apolo de Cronos. No es muy animada, pero sigue siendo música para moverse al compás. Ianthe se deja llevar, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado; Minna mueve los dedos, marcando el ritmo; y Dyra mueve la cabeza sin darse apenas cuenta.

Urien calla, pero las observa en silencio, cada una sumida en su propio mundo, con las uñas secándose todavía. Aún no entiende cómo ha podido dejar que la Deméter le pinte rosas en las suyas, pero ahí están las flores, a medio secar.

Aprovechando que están distraídas, sonríe suavemente. No lo admitirá en voz alta, pero ha encariñado de ellas. Cada una es única a su manera y, aunque no sea la persona más afectiva, se han convertido a lo más parecido que tiene a una amistad aquí.

Por eso verlas así, tranquilas, disfrutando de la música, le produce una sensación parecida a la que siente en casa cada vez que su hermana pequeña se pone a dar botes por los rincones.

La echa de menos, aunque sea un incordio. A veces incluso le convence para que se una a ella y de repente la tiene encima, insistiendo en que se suelte un poco y le haga caso. Lo haría, más de una vez lo haría… pero tiene que mantener la compostura. Ya no es un niño.

Allí no está su hermana, pero están ellas, sus amigas. Todas vestidas de calle, como si no fueran más que intrusas en el centro que espera que se comporten como personas adultas a pesar de que tan solo tienen dieciséis años.

Quizás por eso, o porque se siente cómodo y conoce la canción, se pone a tararear suavemente, ganándose la mirada de la florecilla, como la llama Dioniso. Ianthe sonríe como una niña y sigue moviéndose al son de la música. Minna también le dedica una sonrisa divertida y discreta.

De todos, ella es la única con la que se ha soltado alguna vez. Con la que ha dejado de ser Hera y ha sido un poco más Urien. No lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero la aprecia mucho.

Por eso, tras unos segundos de mirarse en silencio, le entra el arrebato y deja a Hera a un lado para cogerla de la muñeca y sacarla de la cama, haciendo que de una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Al estar la puerta cerrada, Minna tampoco es apolo, así que su risa suave llena el cuarto y a él se le escapa una sonrisa. Ellas no lo saben, pero su servicio, aunque no sea Dioniso y no evoque diversión, ha creado esto.

Hera crea un arte distinto. Uno que está vivo y piensa y ríe y baila.

Lo ha comprendido hace poco, por ellas.

Urien hace que gire, que se ría, que se pegue a él y le haga avergonzarse de todo y nada a la vez. Hace que baile y que sea la Minna que el resto no es capaz de ver, una margarita en medio de la hierba que tan solo quiere un poco de sol.

Él no es de impulsos, pero disfruta de ese cada segundo. Después, es Ianthe la que viene a él y le exige lo mismo, así que él obedece y le hace girar muchas veces para que las trenzas vuelen con ella y se olvide del suelo que pisa.

—No sabía que bailabas.

—Los dioniso no son los únicos que saben bailar, de… Ianthe. — cuando dice su nombre, sonríe aún más y él se enorgullece de formar parte del servicio que ha creado esa imagen.

Dyra cambia la música y pone algo más movido. Cuando quieren darse cuenta, están los cuatro dejándose llevar. Ianthe se engancha a él y le hace cosquillas, Minna enseña a Dyra a perrear mientras la demeter salta como una fan en pleno concierto.

Falta una semana para la Odisea, esto es un pequeño desahogo por la tensión que empieza a notarse en los pasillos de la Akademeia.

Baila con Ianthe y memoriza cada gesto inocente que se le escapa; baila con Dyra y se deja llevar por su ánimo; baila con Minna y se da cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere… que _las_ quiere.

No se suponía que haría amigos. Pero los ha hecho.

Todo es risas y diversión hasta que la puerta se abre, revelando a una Satomi y a un Philo que han interrumpido su conversación para observarlos con la boca abierta.

Los cuatro se congelan, el rubor se les sube al rostro y las posturas en las que están rozan lo absurdo y lo comprometido. Sus ojos se clavan en el Hermes, su compañero de cuarto. Él único aparte de esas tres al que ha dejado entrar en su mundo alguna vez.

El que tiene esos ojos fascinantes y preciosos.

Sus caras son un cuadro.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que Philo Barath sonría y con algo de timidez suelte un:

—¿Podemos… unirnos a la fiesta?

Satomi le mira como si hubiese desafiado las leyes de la física, pero dos segundos después, se oculta el rostro con las manos mientras Dyra la anima a seguir el ritmo de la música.

Él, por su parte, se pierde un poco en el ámbar que le mira con diversión. Philo le coge de las manos, le iguala el tono de su piel con el de su ropa y su cabello, le deja suave cuando se contagia de los ánimos de Ianthe y se ponen a bailar juntos.

Minna se abraza a él.

¿Quien diría que los pijos de Cronos se lo pueden pasar bien en un lugar así?.


End file.
